The Morning After
by Tzadikim
Summary: The morning after telling their kids the truth had left some children more curious. Fem!Harry/Male!Ginny. Part of the Warmth of the Sun series.


**AN: Too many plot ideas and not enough writing done. I wanted to expand one of the vignettes that I wrote for Warmth of the Sun. This is after chapter 99: Questions and Answers. It gives me an excuse to do family!fluff. **

**And to new readers: Yes, a canon couple whose genders are switched. I tend to write them a lot. **

**I still take requests! **

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am an American brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not JK Rowling

**Title**: The Morning After

**Word Count: **1K

**Summary**: The morning after telling their kids the truth had left some children more curious. Fem!Harry/Male!Ginny. Part of the Warmth of the Sun series.

* * *

"Mum?"

Halley groaned. Gabriel stirred next to her, muttering something. She opened one eye and saw the blurry form of one of her sons standing by the doorway. His dark hair stood out starkly from his pale blob of a face. She raised her head and squinted with both eyes. "What, Jimmy?"

He cleared his throat. "Uh, Mum, I'm Al."

That was her mistake, Jimmy was half a head taller, but that was the only obvious difference without her glasses her sons looked the same. "Sorry, sweetie," she said. "What is it?" She grabbed her glasses from her beside table and put them on. Looking over Gabriel's shoulder, she silently read the clock and saw that they had slept in later than usual.

"Can you…" He fidgeted and made a vague hand motion. "Uh, can you and dad start answering those questions that we still have? Jimmy and Lily are downstairs, and we kinda wanted to know if you are ready."

"Too early," contributed Gabriel. He yawned into Halley's shoulder. "Is it?"

"It's a reasonable time in the morning," Halley said. She shrugged the covers off and yawned into the crook of her arm. She instantly regretted that decision when the cold air made her want to curl back up into bed. But she made a promise last night, and she wasn't going to back down on it. "Let your dad and I get dressed first, and we'll join you in the kitchen."

Al shrugged, looking as though he wanted to say more. "Okay." He closed the door behind him as he left.

Halley sat on her bed, stretching her arms out. The sounds of the pops in her back made her wonder if she should start shortening her hours at the desk. "Come on," she said. "We got more answers to say."

Gabriel rolled to his back, groaning. He covered his face with his hands. "It's too early to say anything more life changing. Why can't we save it for after lunch? Nothing like having a full stomach when knowing what escapades your parents did during their years at school."

"You were the one who told Al last night that we'll explain more in the morning." Halley stood up, the bottoms of her bare feet prickling at the touch of cold wood, and walked over to the closet to get her clothes. She hopped on each foot to get her worn jeans on, and pulled a thick, green, Weasley-made jumper over her head. "What's taking you so long?"

"You know how you were worried about the outcome last night?" Gabriel sat up and pushed the covers off of him. He then held his hands out and caught the trousers and blue jumper that Halley threw at him. "Well, now it's my time to be worrying."

"Really?" She joined him on the bed, curious. He seemed relieved when they were all telling the kids, and was even reassuring to her over their conversation. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You?"

"Yeah," Gabriel said. He looked down at his knotted fingers. "How much more truth are we going to tell them?" Because we only gave them the general idea yesterday, and I kept thinking all night about all of the little details." He became oddly quite, and Halley reached over to hold his hand. He spoke again, but softer. "Do you want to tell them that you died?"

"Not sure." She kissed his cheek, trying to distract herself from the idea. She was chilled with the thought of telling them what happened in the Forbidden Forrest. Even now she couldn't get near there without breaking out in a cold sweat. "Maybe once they're older?"

"And I don't want to tell them about the Chamber of Secrets." His head slumped between his shoulders. He let go of her hand and knotted his fingers at the back of his head. "Does that make me selfish? Because I don't want them to know, and I don't want to know how they'll react that I did that."

Yesterday when the topic changed to her Second Year, they had told a very glossed-over version of what had happened. It was only said that a Basilisk was petrifying students, just that Halley, Rory, and Hector stopped it, and there was a vague cough directed to Polyjuice. It was Second Year, Fourth Year and up that were censored due to the content that would be too much for young children. Halley hoped that they made the right decision.

"It wasn't you," whispered Halley. She empathised with the dark fear of having Voldemort contaminating someone like that. There was still the occasional nightmare of the twisting feeling of Voldemort wanting to gain control inside of her. It was terrifying to think how horrifying his First Year was. "It was never your fault, and you did what you could. They won't judge you." _I never did, _she added silently.

Gabriel raised his head and sighed. "Wish it was that simple." Not knowing what to say after that, she put her arms around him. He rested his weight against her shoulder, his head turned inwards to face her. "Why can't this be easy?"

"Because we're dealing with three inquisitive children," Halley reasoned. "Three very inquisitive children that we've been keeping in the dark for years. Could be worst."

Gabriel blinked. "What?"

"Just think how many questions Rose has to tell Rory and Hector. They're probably having an inquisition about now."


End file.
